Джоске Хигашиката/Разное
Главные Бои *Джоске и Джотаро против [[Анджуро Катагири]] *Джоске против [[Окуясу Ниджимура]] *Джоске и Коичи против [[Кейчо Ниджимура]] *Джоске и Коичи против [[Тошикадзу Хадзамада]] *Джоске против [[Акира Отоиши]] *Джоске против [[Рохан Кишибе|Рохана Кишибе]] *Джоске и Окуясу против [[Шигечи Янгу]] *Джоске против [[Юя Фунгами]] *Джоске против [[Тоёхиро Канедаичи]] *Джоске против [[Теруноске Миямото]] *Джоске и Окуясу против [[Йошикаге Кира]] Отношения Друзья, одноклассники и другие *[[Коичи Хиросе]]: Джоске близок с Коичи и часто заботится о его благополучии. Когда Коичи становится жертвой сильной привязанности Юкако к нему, Джоске принимает меры, чтобы Коичи казался менее привлекательным. Джоске уважает храбрость Коичи в тяжелые времена и считает его хорошим другом и достойным союзником, доверяя ему помощь в различных битвах. *[[Окуясу Ниджимура]]: Initially, Josuke and Okuyasu met as enemies, but after hearing out Okuyasu's story and motives, Josuke becomes best friends with him. The two frequently hang out with each other and experience day-to-day misadventures. They often encounter or fight Stand users together such as [[Tonio Trussardi|Tonio]], [[Akira Otoishi|Otoishi]], [[Shigekiyo Yangu|Shigechi]], [[Mikitaka Hazekura|Mikitaka]], [[Toyohiro Kanedaichi|Toyohiro]], and [[Yoshikage Kira|Kira]]. They have such a strong bond that when Okuyasu was attacked and nearly killed by Kira, Josuke refused to leave him even though it seemed Okuyasu was dead and dragging his body slowed Josuke down. *[[Рохан Кишибэ]] : Josuke and Rohan initially met as enemies due to Rohan nearly killing Koichi and Okuyasu. Josuke then gets his hair insulted by Rohan and pummels him in blinded rage. Although their views of each other cool down after that, they do not view each other any more amicably. Rohan becomes suspicious of Josuke's attempts to cheat money from him and Josuke becomes suspicious of Rohan's attempts at revenge. Despite this, the two hold some begrudging respect and trust in each other. Due to their contrasting personalities, Rohan had difficulty getting Josuke to listen to him during the fight with [[Highway Star]] and saved Josuke's life while risking his own. Josuke started to respect Rohan after that and risked his life in return by looking for [[Yuya Fungami]] in hopes of rescuing Rohan. Although Josuke has healed Rohan's pinky during their game of Cee-lo, and then healed him again after Highway Star, Rohan gets angry afterwards because he never asked Josuke to do so. *[[Mikitaka Hazekura]]: Josuke and Mikitaka see each other as close friends. Mikitaka is especially thankful of Josuke for "saving his life" by finding him in a crop circle and getting him away from loud sirens later on. Josuke does not hesitate to have Mikitaka use his ability to attempt to scam money from Rohan, but becomes worried when Mikitaka displays signs of sickness and attempts to look out for his friend's well-being. In addition, Josuke is moved when Mikitaka offers to sacrifice his freedom to save Josuke from [[Super Fly]] during their fight against Toyohiro, and does everything in his power to save him. Overall, the two are good loyal friends who stand by each other. *[[Unnamed Characters#Josuke's Savior|Josuke's Savior]]: In a past incident in which Josuke had a fever and the car his mom drove was stuck in a snowstorm, an unnamed student with a pompadour took off his coat and placed it underneath the car. By doing so, the car was able to start up and drive over the coat safely as the student pushed the car from behind. This caused Josuke to look up to the student as a role model, and hence style his own hair in a similar manner and to live his life based on how he believed his hero would act. Josuke's admiration is so strong that when someone insults his pompadour, Josuke takes it as an insult to his hero and beats up whoever insulted his hair. *[[Yukako Yamagishi]]: The two did not start off on good terms due to Yukako's initial obsession and kidnapping of Koichi. When Josuke saw her again, he threatened to kill her if she did anything to Koichi, though she promised not to. The two were stated to have a relationship where they don't care for each other, but after she and Koichi begin dating, Josuke was seen hanging with her and Okuyasu at a cafe in [[Chapter 371]] (notably without Koichi). *[[Shigekiyo Yangu]]: Initially, Shigekiyo was friendly to Josuke and Okuyasu as he was glad to make new friends. Josuke and Okuyasu referred to him as "Shigechi". Together, they decided to use Shigechi's powers to their advantage to earn some easy money. However, when Shigechi got greedy and failed to keep his promise of sharing an equal amount of money with Josuke and Okuyasu, it led to a confrontation. Josuke and Okuyasu managed to defeat him and Shigechi re-befriended the two. While still annoyed by his greed, Josuke was distraught upon learning Shigechi was murdered by Kira and swore to get revenge for him. *[[Yuya Fungami]]: The two initially started out as enemies as Yuya used his Stand to absorb nutrients from both Rohan and him. Since he was injured, Josuke healed his wounds so that it would be a "fair fight" and then immediately punched him again several times, knocking him out the window. However, when [[Terunosuke Miyamoto|Terunosuke]] captured Koichi, Josuke went to Yuya for help finding Koichi with his sense of smell in exchange for Josuke healing his wounds. Yuya agreed but stated he wouldn't help fight the Stand user. Despite this, Yuya put his life on the line to save Josuke and Koichi, earning Josuke's respect. The two soon became friends afterwards. *[[Reimi Sugimoto]]: While Josuke did not have much interaction with Reimi as much as she did with Rohan and Koichi, he did still seem to care for her and felt sorry for her condition. He also didn't seem scared of her, despite his initial fear of ghosts. He listened to her advice about the serial killer Stand user Kira and bid her farewell when she left. *[[Hayato Kawajiri]]: Hayato found out his father was replaced by Kira and when trying to expose Kira ended up being saved by Josuke. He gave advice to Josuke throughout his fight with Kira despite not having a Stand, such as exposing a weakness in Kira's Stand ability. Josuke in turn admires Hayato's bravery, such as when he allows himself to set off the bomb on Okuyasu's body in place of Josuke, as Hayato sees Josuke and his allies as the only way to stop Kira. He played an integral part in helping Josuke fight against Kira while Josuke protected him, becoming friends in the process. Family *[[Tomoko Higashikata]]: Josuke is very close to his mother, as her emotions towards Joseph are much of the reason for his animosity towards his father. He considers her a strong woman and the two love each other deeply. Though he loves his mother, he can be annoyed by her strictness such as telling him to go to bed early or when she froze his bank account after learning he earned 1 billion yen. Both act very informally with each other. *[[Ryohei Higashikata]]: Josuke respects his maternal grandfather and looks up to him due to his profession as a police officer. The two are very close and Ryohei has a habit of pranking Josuke. When he was killed by Angelo, Josuke got his revenge by fusing Angelo to a rock for eternity to stay in the town his grandfather protected. *[[Jotaro Kujo]]: Despite having fought Jotaro when they first met, Josuke has quickly grown to trust him especially after their battle with Angelo and after Jotaro tells him the details behind Stand users in Morioh. Later, when Jotaro takes him out hunting, Josuke is quick to accept and trusts his strategy. They also band together to fight against Yoshikage Kira. Although Josuke is Jotaro's uncle, he looks up to Jotaro as a mentor while Jotaro cares for Josuke as a younger brother, though is also mildly exasperated by Josuke's temper and Stand abilities. The two have been described as having a relationship of mutual trust and respect, though Josuke tends to feel pressured by Jotaro due to his greater experience and power. He also looks up to Jotaro calling his Star Platinum invincible during his fight with Akira Otoishi and again when fighting Yoshihiro Kira. *[[Joseph Joestar]]: Before meeting his father, Josuke preferred that he would just leave because he thought it was too late for Joseph to get involved with him and his mother. Josuke states that he doesn't hate him, but it would be awkward meeting him now and would rather have him leave them in peace as it's always been. However, he fights against Otoishi to protect Joseph's life because he believes he'll be seeing bad dreams if he isn't able to help his father. When Joseph first arrives at Morioh with a broken cane, Josuke also helps him walk by holding his hand instead of repairing it. Upon seeing Joseph's strong desire to help people when he endangered his life to save [[Shizuka Joestar|Shizuka]], Josuke starts to warm up to him. By the end of the manga, he's happily accepting of his father, though still steals his wallet. *[[Shizuka Joestar]]: When he and Joseph found her, they were surprised by her powers and did their best to take care of her and find her parents. Josuke was concerned when her powers caused her and everything around her to turn invisible and did his best to make sure she was unharmed. He also thinks of her as cute. Considering the limited interactions between the two, it is safe to assume the two get along, especially now that they are siblings (as Joseph later adopts Shizuka). Enemies *[[Yoshikage Kira]]: After Kira killed Shigechi, Josuke swore to avenge him and developed a grudge against Kira. While Josuke loathed Kira, the latter didn't think much of Josuke and as an enemy, preferred to avoid any confrontation with him. However, during their final battle, Kira noticed that Josuke's ability to repair things was the perfect counter to [[Killer Queen]]'s ability. After realizing that Josuke is the most terrifying person getting in the way of his peace of mind rather than Jotaro, Kira was more cautious during their fight. *[[Yoshihiro Kira]]: Because Yoshihiro is Yoshikage's greatest ally, Josuke and Yoshihiro are enemies. Josuke bears a grudge against Yoshihiro and the latter made several attempts to kill Josuke including attacking him with his Stand and creating several Stand users. Josuke manages to kill Yoshihiro by tricking Yoshikage, who unknowingly makes his father explode. *[[Anjuro Katagiri]]: Due to Angelo murdering his grandfather, Josuke despised him and made a vow to protect Morioh from criminals like him. Josuke would later take his revenge by turning Angelo into a rock. *[[Akira Otoishi]]: Out of empathy for [[Окуясу Ниджимура|Okuyasu]] losing his [[Кейчо Ниджимура|brother]] to Otoishi, Josuke disliked Otoishi and knew he had to be stopped. When confronting Josuke in his own home, Otoishi underestimated his abilities and thought he could defeat Josuke with only his pinky. When Otoishi threatens to murder Joseph, Josuke fights seriously against him and after his defeat, Otoishi cooperates by staying in prison due to fear of being hunted down by Jotaro. *[[Terunosuke Miyamoto]]: In order to lure out Josuke, Terunosuke trapped Josuke's mother and Koichi inside pieces of paper. Josuke was angered by him for being someone who would take people hostage, most notably his mother. Josuke would later get his revenge by turning Terunosuke into a book and leaving him in the Morioh library. *[[Кейчо Ниджимура]]: Josuke and Keicho met as enemies due to the latter's involvement in putting Morioh's population in danger and shooting Koichi in the throat. While Josuke detested Keicho's callousness toward his own brother, he felt sympathetic towards the brothers after learning of their father's fate, recognizing some decency in Keicho and offered a truce. Keicho, plagued by the thought of his past crimes, rejected the truce and was killed by Otoishi soon afterwards. *[[Toyohiro Kanedaichi]]: Originally acting friendly towards Josuke, Toyohiro reveals that his kindness was only a ploy in an attempt to kill him. After a brief fight, Toyohiro tells Josuke and the others that he is trapped by his Stand and was just trying to escape. He then dropped all hostility towards Josuke and his friends and informed him that Koichi was being attacked by [[Terunosuke Miyamoto|another Stand user]]. The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day *[[Takuma Hasumi]]: After learning that there was another murderer in Morioh, Josuke went on an investigation that eventually led him to confront Takuma. While the two have only brief interactions, Josuke was angry at Takuma for assaulting Okuyasu and his mother and insulting his hero. In the end, Josuke unintentionally killed him by pushing him off a roof. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * [[Giorno Giovanna]]: Giorno steals Josuke's wallet, causing Josuke to tremble with anger upon discovering it's been stolen. Giorno notices that it "only has 12 yen," a reference to the [["Shigechi's" Harvest (story arc)|"Shigechi's Harvest"]] arc. After a match between the two, Giorno notes that his Stand [[Gold Experience#Flesh and Organ Creation|ability]] and [[Crazy Diamond#Restoration|Josuke's]] are similar. When paired together, the two consider themselves a great tag team and note it is like they can read each other's moves. * [[Jolyne Cujoh]]: Josuke is surprised Jolyne is Jotaro's daughter. The two mock each other because they both look like delinquents. Video Games [[Cult Jump|Cult Jump (GB)]] Josuke appears as one of the ten characters from the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' franchise to appear in the game ''Cult Jump''. [[Jump Ultimate Stars|Jump Ultimate Stars (DS)]] Josuke appears as a support and help character. In his 2-Koma support, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to heal the character that it punches and in his 3-Koma support he uses his Stand to rapidly punch the opponent as Crazy Diamond cries out "''DORARARA!''". His help Koma makes the duration of negative status effects (such as poison, blinding and burning) shorter. He has an ally boost with Jotaro. [[GioGio's Bizarre Adventure|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind (PS2)]] Josuke makes a brief appearance in the game's introduction as an image behind Giorno (along with ''Part 4'' Jotaro, ''Part 3'' Joseph, and Jonathan), appearing as Koichi remarks that Giorno has a kindness similar to those of the Joestar bloodline. [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (PS3)]] Josuke makes his playable debut in the PS3 game, and was confirmed along with Okuyasu, Jolyne and Ermes. Josuke is a powerful and easy-to-use character. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "''Stand''" Style, Josuke can turn Crazy Diamond on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the '''Stand Rush''' ability returning from the [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future|Capcom game]], being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. During a fight, Josuke can use several different attacks that were featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. * '''I'm a real Deadeye Dick!''': Crazy Diamond flicks either a ball bearing or a rifle bullet. If Light, a ball bearing that curves upward is shot as a form of anti-air. If Medium, the ball bearing flies a little further before curving upward. If Heavy, a rifle bullet that flies at high speed straight forward is shot. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * '''Throw - Guess I wasn't mad enough''': Josuke picks the opponent up by their collar, before Crazy Diamond appears to punch them in the face and send them flying. While Crazy Diamond is off: * '''Get closer and pull 300 km/h!''': Josuke turns to the side as Crazy Diamond's fists appear from his back, rapidly striking the opponent. Josuke's skills can be performed instantly following this move. * '''Break through and beat you up!''': Josuke braces himself with his arms as he charges at the opponent, before summoning Crazy Diamond to pummel them. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * '''DORA!''': Josuke summons Crazy Diamond to rapidly punch and dig up the ground. This skill can down an opponent, and hit an opponent already downed. This move leaves a small, visible spot of excavated earth, and has a follow-up. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** '''As you were!''': Using a piece of rubble he took from the floor, Josuke quickly flies to the point where "DORA!" was last performed by fixing the piece. This move can be used from anywhere on the stage, and is excellent for evasion or blindsiding an opponent. While Crazy Diamond is on: * '''DORARARARARARARA!''': Crazy Diamond unleashes a barrage of punches at an upward angle, knocking the opponent into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air, and can initiate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Josuke can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * '''Rockabye baby!''': Crazy Diamond quickly flies forward and swings. If the attack connects, Crazy Diamond will pummel the opponent before punching them in the face, sending them flying. * '''He heals pretty quickly!''': Crazy Diamond punches the ground, digging it up before reforming it into a barrier that stops non-HHA/GHA projectiles and damaging the opponent should it be touched. If Josuke or Crazy Diamond touch it directly, the barrier will shatter early. A Stand Rush skill that Josuke can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Exclusive to Josuke is the ability "'''Watch your mouth!'''", requiring a stock of the Heart Heat Gauge to activate. Josuke will begin to fix his pompadour, and if the opponent hits him during that moment, they will stop to insult it, temporarily sending Josuke into a blind rage as his hair spikes upward. In this enraged state, all of Josuke's attacks have increased speed and damage, as well as draining significantly more from the Guard Gauge, making it much easier to Guard Break. He is able to chain normal attacks together infinitely, with Easy Beat disabled, and will not flinch from attacks that don't result in a hard knockdown or aren't Throws, HHA, or GHA, but will constantly advance toward the opponent, unable to crouch, move backwards, or block. Barriers erected by "He heals pretty quickly!" evolve from floating shield-like structures to completely vertical walls. A skill exclusive to this form is "'''I'm not done kicking your ass!'''" where Crazy Diamond forces a downed opponent to stand, leaving them vulnerable to more attacks. Josuke's hair continues to stand if he uses his HHA or GHA while this ability is active. Josuke's HHA, "'''You're in my range!'''" has Crazy Diamond fly forward and punch. If it connects with the opponent, Crazy Diamond will unleash a barrage of punches, ending with an overhead smash followed by an uppercut that sends them flying. By spending an extra half of a bar of his Heart Heat Gauge, Josuke can add a supplementary attack to the move, "'''Meet my 'homing missile'!'''", replacing the last two hits with Crazy Diamond flying backward and flicking a shard of broken glass at the opponent that boomerangs back through them using their blood, dealing extra damage and leaving them at Josuke's feet. Josuke's GHA, "'''You're already fixed!'''", has Crazy Diamond fly forward and deliver a powerful punch. If it connects, the opponent is blown back onto the floor, before Josuke swaggers over to them. As the opponent gets up, Josuke decides to heal them to their maximum health (this is purely visually cosmetic) to "make it fair". The opponent is left confused and distracted as Josuke sends Crazy Diamond to unleash an extremely powerful "''DORARARA!''" barrage that lifts them high into the air. Crazy Diamond then reels back and sends the opponent flying with an uppercut that brings them back down to their ''true ''health in addition to the GHA damage taken (similar to how he defeated [[Yuya Fungami]]). If facing against [[Johnny Joestar]], Josuke temporarily heals Johnny's paraplegia, before the attack cripples him once again. Josuke also possesses alternate costumes, most of them are taken from the artbooks such as JOJO-A-GOGO and JOJO 6251. Besides the entire cast from ''Part 4'', Josuke also possesses special dialogues before a match against Jotaro and Old Joseph (in both cases he asks both if it is really them, since Josuke recognizes them but notices that they look much younger, while ''Part 3'' Jotaro and Joseph don't recognize Josuke). [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven|Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4)]] Josuke was one of the first confirmed characters for the game (alongside ''Part 2'' Joseph, Caesar, Stroheim, Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Diego). Since most of the game's animation, effects and attacks were reused from ''All Star Battle'', Josuke's repertoire of abilities remains mostly the same, though with some new additions to aid him in battle. As a Stand User, Josuke is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * '''Style Action - Crazy Diamond''': Josuke summons Crazy Diamond to deliver a punch that is able to generate a number of different effects. ** Under normal circumstances, Crazy Diamond's punch hits the ground to dig it up, reforming it into a floating barrier that can block projectiles and absorb sufficient damage before breaking, while also leaving a small, visible spot of excavated earth that Josuke can return to via "As you were!" ** If Crazy Diamond's punch hits an opponent, the barrier forms around them, trapping them inside and paralyzing them. This leaves them vulnerable to more attacks. Quickly moving the movement stick around can shorten the time bound. This will also leave the spot of dug-up earth. ** If Crazy Diamond's punch hits Josuke's partner, they will recover a small amount of health. No barrier or "As you were!" spot is created. * '''Trait - I'll heal you, no problem.''': While standing near the spot of a broken stage object, Crazy Diamond can repair it and have it available again immediately, with no limit to the number of times this can be done. * '''As you were!''': If the excavated spot of earth created by his Style Action is present, Josuke, using a piece of rubble he took from the floor, quickly flies toward the spot by fixing the piece. This move can be used from anywhere on the stage, and is excellent for evasion or covering large distances. If the floating barrier is present, Josuke will restore its durability to maximum upon reaching his destination. If there is any obstacle such as a wall in his path, Josuke will immediately stop, canceling the ability. * '''You're in my range...''': Crazy Diamond flies forward and punches. If it connects with an opponent, Crazy Diamond will unleash a barrage of 24 punches, sending them flying on the final hit. * '''DORA!!''': Crazy Diamond performs a chop that sends a vertical "wave" of blood a short distance forward as a projectile. If the blood hits an opponent, even if they block it, they will take a small amount of damage and become '''Bloody''' for a short period of time, and susceptible to a follow-up. Of note is that Josuke cannot perform this skill again on a different target if one of the opponents is actively Bloody. ** '''Meet my homing missile!''': Crazy Diamond flicks a shard of broken glass that targets the Bloody opponent with very strong homing capabilities, dealing substantial damage and leaving them crumpling and open to further attack. Even if it is blocked, the broken glass will erratically boomerang back through its target multiple times, dealing immense damage to their guard. This skill has a separate, longer cooldown than "DORA!!". * '''I'll just have to pummel you from here!'''/'''I'm a real Deadeye Dick!''': The attack unleashed is dependent on whether or not the activating button is held. If pressed, Crazy Diamond flicks two ball bearings forward as projectiles, with their trajectories diverging and accuracy weakening the farther they travel. If held, Crazy Diamond flicks a rifle bullet as a projectile with high speed and accuracy, but extends the skill's cooldown. * '''EX - You're in my range...''': Josuke is invincible to projectiles for the duration of the attack. * '''EX - I'm a real Deadeye Dick!''': The rifle bullet is immediately ready and gains a damage boost, and Josuke is invincible to projectiles for the duration of the attack. * '''Trait - Watch your mouth''': When Josuke's health drops below 20% (or a little below his last health gauge), he will begin to fix his pompadour while the opponent that last hit him will stop to insult it, temporarily sending him into a blind rage as his hair spikes upward. Josuke's damage receives an incredible boost, his Homing Dash speed is increased, he gains super armor (or unflinching to enemy attacks short of grabs and DHA), and unlimited stamina for a short period of time. In exchange, he takes more damage, cannot guard, and his Homing Dash loses its homing capabilities. JoJolities * '''DORARA!!''': Josuke must use his Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * '''As you were!''': Josuke must use "As you were!" 3 times. (200 Points) * '''Meet my homing missile!''': Josuke must connect "Meet my homing missile!" 3 times. (300 Points) * '''I'm not done kicking your ass!''': Josuke must achieve a collective hit count of 300. (500 Points) * '''This feels awesome!''': Josuke must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * '''Solo - I went ahead and healed your sorry ass...''': Identical to its performance in ''All Star Battle'', though executes faster for the sake of brevity. * '''With Okuyasu - Hey, are we gonna do this, or what?''': Okuyasu has The Hand bring their opponent closer by eliminating a wide space in front of them, leaving them staggered. After Josuke and Okuyasu briefly and excitedly share comments, Crazy Diamond and The Hand pummel their target with a dual Stand barrage followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. * '''With Koichi - Dorara Rush ×2''': Koichi has Echoes ACT2 place SFX of Crazy Diamond's [[Stand Cry]] ("''DORARARA!!''") directly under the opponent's feet. He then prompts Josuke to attack, watching as he jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent. Crazy Diamond then punches the opponent from above as the SFX activates, creating artificially-made fists to attack from below, hitting them from both sides. * '''With Rohan - I really hate this guy...''': Rohan uses Heaven's Door to write within the opponent "My body will fly forwards at 70 km/hr." as he begins to tell Josuke something; revealing soon after that he hates him. The opponent is sent flying at Josuke in an attempt to cause a collision, forcing him to use Crazy Diamond to pummel them away. * '''With Old Joseph - Gotta be cool, at my age.''': Josuke & Crazy Diamond pummel the target, with the final punch sending them high into the air. Old Joseph then comes from behind Josuke and uses [[Hermit Purple]] to bind the airborne opponent. Yanking on his Stand and pulling them in, Old Joseph then charges and delivers a forceful Ripple-infused downward chop to blast the target away once more, leaving Josuke impressed. He temporarily serves as the main protagonist of the story, along with Jonathan when the story enters the Steel Ball Run universe. He encounters his [[Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)|counterpart]] and fight a corrupted Joshu. After defeating Joshu, he is attacked by Yoshikage Kira and his Kosaku Kawajiri counterpart. [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Tournament|Tournament]] He is paired with [[Johnny Joestar]] in the ''Eyes of Heaven'' Tournament but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Old Joseph and Kira. Insults for Josuke's Hair This is a list of the various insults each character gives to Josuke's hair in both ''All Star Battle''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87urCLdnvo0 and ''Eyes of Heaven''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vryhTGJzNVk [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor]] Josuke was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. Trivia *As of ''Steel Ball Run'', Josuke is Araki's favorite [[JoJo]]. He explains that because of the general everyday neighborhood setting of [[Diamond is Unbreakable]], he felt more attached to Josuke, and considered him somewhat like a friend or a senior. In contrast, Jotaro was "more of someone you would admire as a hero".[http://jburogu-godzillaradio.blogspot.com/2012/01/video-subbing-manga-artist-araki.html Interview with Araki.] *The identity of Josuke's savior is a commonly discussed subject in the fandom, dating back to when Part 4 was first publicized in [[Weekly Shōnen Jump]].[[DU Episode 15#Commentary|DU Episode 15]], [[Naokatsu Tsuda]], Blu-Ray limited edition commentary In a 1993 interview with [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA)|OVA]] director, , when asked about the flashback and whether it was Josuke who met himself, [[Hirohiko Araki]] replied, "It's irrelevant, that was merely Josuke's memory."[[Interview Archive|1993 - Hirohiko Araki & Hiroyuki Kitakubo Interview - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA]] [[David Production]]'s TV Anime director, [[Naokatsu Tsuda]], also inquired Araki on who the mysterious boy was during production of the anime adaptation, though Araki seemingly chose not to comment. * Japanese fans sometimes refer to Part 4 with "hamburger patty", referring to the appearance of Josuke's hairstyle. * Josuke's surname, Higashikata, is written using the same kanji as "tōhō" (東方), the Japanese word for "eastern" or "oriental". The video game series ''Touhou Project'' has been known to reference the series frequently, as the creator himself is a noted fan. * In Sheer Heart Attack part 5, Josuke is "reading" a Gianfranco Ferre fashion catalogue. Примечания